


The Adventures of Hugh and his favourite Mushrooms

by janjan_the_ninth



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, SpaceBoos being adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, followes them from pre-Discovery to post-Discovery, hugh and paul adopt a cat, so it's all very fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjan_the_ninth/pseuds/janjan_the_ninth
Summary: This fanfiction contains little snippets about the adventures of Hugh and Paul and the little Orange Tabby they adopted, from how they got their little kitten to how it is to live with a kitten that somehow has the same moods as Paul.





	1. The found kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Here I'm back again. This is a kinda multi-chapter fic of little one shots. I got the idea while imagining Paul snuggeling with a tiny kitten, while trying to convince Hugh to stay at home, instead of going to this weird restaurant. Hugh wouldn't stand a chance against them.
> 
> Huge thanks to Momos_weird_thoughs, who beta read this fanfiction.

Hugh read the message on his pager again. It only read “On my way home.” So far that was nothing exceptional. Paul had started to send him this messages after they had moved in together a few months ago. Their jobs were part of their lives. Since their shifts near to never ended as planned it was a good system to stop worrying if something happened to one of them. So now they sent each other versions of “Sry I can’t make it for dinner, something in the laboratory isn’t working.” or “I have to take over the next shift, Doctor Sergonna called in sick.” It was a good system. It prevented worrying… except for when the message he looked at had been sent 40 minutes ago. Even walking slow it didn’t take more than 10 minutes to get from the laboratory to their flat. That it was dark outside and raining from buckets didn’t help the situation. Also Paul didn’t take his calls. What if something had happened? 

Not being able to stay in this uncernity he threw over his raincoat, grabbed an umbrella and made his way out of the door. He skimmed through the dark alleys, his mind already playing through the worst case scenarios when he skittered to halt. There, in a small alley, just a minute from their flat, he could see the light blond hair of his partner. His partner who was crouched down, kneeling on the wet floor next to the crash cans that adorned the end of the alley. Even at the distance, he could see that Paul was soaked through to the bones.

“Paul!” Hugh pace quickened and then he broke out into a sprint. As soon as he was next to Paul he placed his hand on Paul’s shoulder. He didn’t know whether that was to show Paul that he was there or to calm his own nerves. He wanted to crouch down next to Paul, to see what was wrong, to assure himself that Paul was ok, when a hand stopped him. His partner had his hand raised in a ‘wait a moment’ gesture before he slowly reached between the trash cans. Knowing Paul, he knew that he had a very good reason to stop him, so he stayed where he was, shielding the astromycologist from the rain with his umbrella.

A small “Ha!” told the doctor that Paul found what he had been looking for. Sure enough he drew his hands back and turned to Hugh. In his hands he held a tiny orange kitten, looking worse for wear and being as soaked as his partner. His partner who was now looking at him with an impish albeit smug grin. He could read from this grin that they were now the proud owner of a kitten and that nothing could change that. Paul was lucky that he looked adorable while holding a kitten and being soaked to the bones.

“Can we keep her?”, asked Paul innocently, as if he hadn’t already decided to keep her.

“Let’s get you and your little companion into our warm and dry flat before we make any decisions dear.”

They stood and walked home together, arm in arm, with their new roommate huddled between them.

“I think we should call her mushroom.”


	2. Grumpy²

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing 'better' than coming home after a long day to be greeted by your grumpy partner. Yes, it's being greeted by your grumpy partner and your equally grumpy cat. It astonishes Hugh how similar those two are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Momos_weird_thoughs for being such an amazing and patient beta.

Living with a small Orange Tabby wasn’t easy. Sure she was adorable and liked to cuddle, but she also had a mind of her own. Which meant she liked to jump on him or Paul in the middle of the night, or walk between his feets so he nearly stumbled over her on his way to get the first coffee in the morning, and she loved to throw glasses from tables. What was even more scary was that she and Paul would often be in the same mood. He never noticed how his partners behaviour could be compared to that of a cat, but with a cat in their flat, it was far too obvious for him not to not notice the similarities. 

The mumbles about why he was awake, followed by snuggling back to his side. The cuddles in the kitchen when Hughs prepared food. (He had laughed so much when he noticed that one.) Shortly looking up when something broke their concentration (or naps) just to resume as if nothing happened. Something he never thought possible was that a cat could be grumpy. He was still not sure if every cat could be grumpy or if Mushroom was an exception. Coincidentally Mushroom was always grumpy, when his dear astromycologist was grumpy. 

Today was no exception. The sight that greeted him when he entered their flat was hilarious, though he would never let Paul hear that. Paul was sitting in one corner of the couch, frowning at his PADD. Hugh knew that the new cadets working for Paul weren’t even close to understanding the research they were working with. Which was the reason why Paul was nearly always grumpy when returning from the laboratory. Sometimes Straal or a new breakthrough were able to lift his mood, but that obviously hadn’t been the case today. What made the whole thing funny was that Mushroom was sitting at the other end of the couch, somehow being able to look as grumpy as Paul did. 

Knowing his partner, Hugh let him have a moment of peace while changed into more comfortable clothes and ate a snack. When he had finished, he sat down between them, pulling a comfy blanket over him.

“So how have my favourite mushrooms been today?” A nonchalant ‘mhh’ was all he got for an answer. Though only a few moments later he saw movement on his left side. He lifted the blanket a bit and laid his arm over Pauls shoulders, who in turn wrapped his arms around Hugh to snuggle into his side. 

“They are all idiots.”

“I know.”

“Please tell me about your day.”

“Sure my dear.” So he told Paul about his day, that he finally was able to take a break with nurse Vaihnas again after weeks without seeing each other, how his surgery had been a success and all the other things that happened to him today. While he spoke with Paul he saw movement on the other side of the couch. Soon Mushroom made herself at home in their laps. Her purring made him smile as he continued his story. If you asked Hugh, this was the best way to spent a evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Hugh calling Paul his favourite Mushroom comes from @nerdqueenenterprise brilliant fanfiction "Lieutenant Stamets' Serious Medical Condition Which Is Very Serious", you should really check it out.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Should you find a mistake or something to improve, feel free to leave a comment or message. Same should you have an idea for another adventure for Mushroom. You can also write me on tumblr: janjan-the-ninth.tumblr.com


	3. Bed time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is working late again and Hugh gave up on trying to get him to sleep. Maybe Mushroom can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Momos_weird_thoughs for being such an amazing and patient beta.

“Come to bed Paul. It’s late.”

“Yeah, soon. I just need to solve this one equation.”

“You already said that about the last three equation.”

“Yes, but this one is important.”

“Just come to bed, dear. Your work will be there in the morning too.”

Paul didn’t retort anything to Hughs attempt to get him to rest for a bit. He hadn’t looked up at all over the course of their conversation. If he had, he would have seen that Hugh was leaning against the door frame, already wearing his pyjamas, his bare feet touching the cold kitchen tiles, as a frown deepened on his face, the longer he had to listen to Paul’s excuses. 

He knew that they both loved their jobs. They both finally achieved what they'd been planning for years. But being one of the best in their fields also meant that they had much to do. That was okay and accepted. 

Paul on the other hand was exaggerating it. He and Straal had been working on this one problem for more than 4 months and he was so close to a solution, that would not only allow them to generate more energy, it would also stabilise the whole structure. His mind could not rest while trying to solve the problem. So he continued his work at home, much to the dismay of Hugh. His dear doctor had been very patient with him but he could see that he was tired too. He always tried to keep his company while he was working on his PADD. Around midnight he would then try to get Paul to rest for a bit and Paul would comply. They both had shifts tomorrow afterall.

Not today though. Today he was nearly at the the break. It could change their research. Absorbed in his work, he didn’t notice Hugh’s defeated sigh as he left. Only when Mushroom meowed at his feet, he put his PADD down and looked away from his research. First to Mushroom who promptly jumped on the table to lay down on the warm PADD, to the door, where he still excepted Hugh to be. A quick glance to the clock told him that it’s way past 2am. He couldn’t help but groan. He had been a huge dick to Hugh, insisting that his work was more important than going to bed at a reasonable time with the man he loved. Taking one last look at Mushroom, lying comfortably on his work, which meant that if he wanted to continue at all, he would feel the combined wrath of Hugh and Mushroom.

Putting out the lights, he tiptoed into the dark bedroom. Silently. It seemed like Hugh was already asleep. Carefully, as to not wake him up, Pau crawled under the blanket. Hugh laid on his side, his back turned to Paul. He would have loved to snuggle up to him, but that would wake Hugh… and after behaving like the idiot he was, he didn’t know if Hugh would appreciate cuddling. So he laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling as if it had the answer to what he could do to make it up to Hugh. Though that was quickly forgotten when his partner shifted around and put his head on Paul’s shoulder with his arm lazily draped over Pauls stomach. When nothing else happened he thought that his doctor was still asleep. Until he heard a tired murmur. 

“Mushroom?” 

“Yeah Mushroom.”

“Remind me to make Mushrooms favourite food tomorrow, as a thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Should you find a mistake or something to improve, feel free to leave a comment or message. Same should you have an idea for another adventure for Mushroom. You can also write me on tumblr: janjan-the-ninth.tumblr.com


	4. Leaving for the Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Hugh are moving to the Discovery and had to leave behind Mushroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think from now on the chapters won't be in chronological order anymore. I plan on writing about a few adventures after Discovery but there are also going to be more from pre-Discovery.
> 
> Thank you to Momos_weird_thoughs for being such an amazing and patient beta.

“Paul, are sure that you want to leave Mushroom at my mother's place?”

“Yes.”

“We have double quarters.”

“I know.”

“It would be easy to make a corner of it Mushroom friendly.”

“Yeah.”

“She can also stay in your forest, once it’s finished.”

“Yeah.”

“So?” A frown appeared on Paul face. He couldn’t understand how Hugh could be so nonchalant about all this. The next thing he said was underlined with wild gestures. 

“There’s a war going on out there and we are going to be right in the middle of it. I need to know that she’ll be save when I know that you won't.”

“Does that mean you want to leave me at my mother's place too?”

“Yes. Then you would at least be safe from this war.”

“And I would worry about you constantly, my dear. Without being able to see you, to assure myself that you are ok. “

“I’m sorry, I didn't want to… it’s just that… “

“I know. Come here.” Paul, who had been pacing through their quarters for the last 10 minutes, slowly sat on their bed, into Hughs arms. “I’m scared too, love.”

They sat like this, arms wrapped around each other, trying to assure themselves that everything was going to be alright. It was the most peaceful moment they had had since they had boarded/moved to the Discovery a few days ago. That was until Pauls comm started to make itself noticeable. 

Paul begrudgingly pried himself out of Hughs arms to answer the calls. 

“What?!” All the peacefulness was promptly forgotten.

“It’s Cadet Tilly sir.”, said an unsure voice over the comm. 

“And what’s wrong Cadet Tilly that you comm me after my shift?”

“I’m sorry sir but there has been a problem with the new shipment. It happened this morning to be honest but no one noticed anything. Well that’s until the lists were completed. I was working through them when I noticed that there was an inconsistency in the numbers. So I was double checking them and I… ”

“What kind of inconsistency?” Paul interrupted her. 

“We got 40% less spores, seeds and samples than originally planned.”

“I’m on my way.” With that he ended the conversation and apologetically turned to Hugh. Hugh nodded understandably. This was something neither of them had planned nor wanted, but there was nothing they could do against it. As Paul put on his uniform, Hugh’s voice interrupted the silent hum of the Discovery. 

“That was the orange haired Cadet on the comm, the ones whos application you actually approved from in your new team, wasn’t it.” A mumble through the shirt that was currently stuck over his partners head, was all he got for an answer. 

“You know, she kinda reminds me of Mushroom.“ Paul finally finished putting on his shirt only to blink at him owlishly. 

“I don't know about you, but Mushroom never talked to me.” 

“Shut up love. Now you are just making fun of me.“

“-and this Cadet is talking much, and very very fast.“

“When she finds something she wants she’ll do anything to get it. Like Mushroom always tries to get the treats from the highest shelf. You showed me her application. She wanted to work on your research and she assured you that she would be the best suited for the job.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Good.” Hugh made his way over to Paul so he could give him a little peck on his lips. Straightening Pauls uniform he continued: “So now make sure that Cadet Mushroom knows that you aren’t angry at her.”

“You are the worst.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Should you find a mistake or something I could improve, feel free to leave a comment or send me a message. Same, should you have an idea for another adventure for Mushroom. You can also write me on tumblr: janjan-the-ninth.tumblr.com


	5. Doctor Mushroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh is sick so Paul and Mushroom are trying to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Momos_weird_thoughs for being such an amazing and patient beta.

The first thing he heard was the clanking of pots and plates. Followed by shouting. What was going on his kitchen. Whatever Paul was doing, he was loud enough to be heard through the small slit of the open door. Paul must had left the door ajar so he could check on him. That was cute, but definitely unnecessary. He had a flu, not some serious illness. 

Now that he was awake he could make out what Paul was saying, or shouting… at their cat. Paul and Mushroom, alone in the kitchen couldn't end well.

“Stop that you thief. This is for Hugh not for you. Piss off!”, followed by a “Would you stop running in my way when I’m holding a pot of boiling water? Are you trying to kill us all?”

Ok, it sounded like there was going to be a bloodbath if he didn't step in. He tried to sit up and was already leaning on one elbow when a fluffy orange ball jumped on the bed. Huh, he hadn't noticed that the door opened a bit. He ignored Mushroom to concentrate on getting up. It was more difficult in his exhausted state that he expected. He was nearly upright when Mushroom put her paw on his stomach while making eye contact. He looked at her but when she didn't do anything else he continued to sit up. Mushroom then jumped on his chest, leaving him with no option but to fall back into a lying position. A breathless “uff” escaped his lips. Mushroom definitely gained some weight. They should stop giving her so many treats. 

He tried to wriggle Mushroom of him, since trying to shove her of only resulted in annoyed meows. A laugh interrupted his attempts. In the doorway stood Paul, seemingly having the time of his life, judging by the way he laughed. Resigned he stayed still waiting for his boyfriend to collect themselves. 

“You wanted to get up didn't you?”, he asked even though he already knew the answer. A new fit of laughter followed the question. 

“Stop laughing and help me.”

“Maybe, if you tell me why you want to leave the bed.”

“It sounded like you and Mushroom were going to killing each other. I’m sick but that doesn't mean I have to stay on bed rest the whole day.”

“Mhhh, let me think.”, he said, tapping his chin. “No, that isn't a good reason.” 

“Paul!” 

“But hey, let's make a deal. If you aren't as sick as you are trying to tell me, then I’ll let you leave the bed… Should you be able to lift Mushroom from your chest.” A smug grin appeared on the blond’s face. 

“That's not fair. I can’t shove her away, you know how she gets when you that.”

“And that has never stopped you before.”

“... she is also heavy…”, he said in a defeated tone. 

“Thought so. Now get back to rest, my dear doctor. The soup will be ready soon.” He gave him a light kiss on his forehead. Then he turned to Mushroom who had already made herself comfortable on Hughs chest. “And you are going to watch out that he doesn't get any more crazy ideas, won’t you?” He got a mrew as answer when he petted Mushrooms head. On his way out he nodded to himself, seemingly being pleased by how the situation turned out.

Hugh didn't want to sleep anymore. It was what he’d done the whole day, so he didn't need more sleep. But with the comforting weight of Mushroom on his chest, her purrs and the occasionally clatter from the kitchen he felt his eyelids growing heavy again. Maybe he should rest for a while. At least until Paul finished the soup. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Should you find a mistake or something to improve, feel free to leave a comment or message. Same should you have an idea for another adventure for Mushroom. You can also write me on tumblr: janjan-the-ninth.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. English is not my first language so if you find a mistake or something to improve, feel free to leave a comment. Same should you have an idea for another adventure for Mushroom. You can also write me on tumblr: janjan-the-ninth.tumblr.com


End file.
